istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 295
*Accurate Breath I now refers you to Vortis instead of the now retired Master Parsinia. *Communities: **North Sarivota - Resized a small plot **Saritova - Merged and resized several plots **Guild: Surin - Merged and resized several plots **Guild: Nong - Merged and resized several plots and added an artifact *Fixed a tear in the terrain near Water’s Edge *Quest “Kerian's Quest: Learn How To Socket A Chest Scale!” has been updated to allow players to loot 10 ectoplasm instead of just 5 to help prevent it from getting “stuck”. *“Discover the Secrets of the Burning Archer” is now obtainable once again. *“Tazoon Region: Attunement to Desert’s Edge” now gives proper chat feedback *“Tazoon Region: Attunement to Dryart” now gives proper chat feedback. *More Menders have appeared in capital cities around istaria, and now offer a curing service free of charge. *Parsinia has acquired a Loose Sand Deposit *Shadowstem Processing now properly asks for a bucket in the tool description *Jendre the Astronomer has taken Zebrie’s Telescope and placed it near him as a memorial for the Winter Event … and science! *Elixir of the Myloc’s Focus and Strength both now produce 2 potions instead of 1, but also now require 2 Glass Vial. *Personal Epic loot crates are now distinguishable from normal epic loot crates. *Several Harro plots have had their plot markers moved outside of their boundary. *Further improved looks of following Communities: Elmnic, Scorpion’s Claw, Water’s Edge, Bridgehold, South Point, Kenaf Port, North Parsinia, Spire’s Gate, Spire’s Trail, King’s Cross, Selikoth, Frost Boulder, Winter’s Peak, Shelter Pass, Forest Guard, North Saritova, Saritova, Cedar’s Cove, Mia’s Edge, Grayling, Dikaina, Lerena. *Desert Scorpion Venom has been renamed to Hoarspur Venom and now drops solely from Stark Hoarspurs and Bound Hoarspurs. *Pinion’s debuff, Pinned, now lasts 15 seconds (up from 5 seconds). *Cleaned up the Dire Wolf spawns within the Selen Forest, removing the linked spawns, adjusting spawn times and quantities. Mani can now spawn anywhere in the forest. *Monk **Ki Strike is now received at level 1 instead of 4 and does 10% greater damage while in Red Stance. **Evasion Boost I is received at level 2 (instead of 3) **Chain Attack I is received at level 4 (instead of 2), recycles every 45s (down from 60s), and does 10% more damage while in Red Stance. **Red Stance is received at level 3 (instead of 15) **Foresight now recycles every 30s (down from 60s), **Critical Strike I is received at level 6 (instead of 8), **Mind Over Body I is received at level 8 (instead of 10) and heals more while in Blue Stance **Blue Stance is received at 8 (instead of 5) **Coordinated Strike I is received at level 10 (instead of 9) **Green Stance is received at 15 (instead of 10 *Memory of a Lost Elder can now be traded and consigned. *The valley near the community of Frostwatch has undergone a transformation and is now known as the Hoarfrost Vale. Into this new landscape the Cult of Akkinelos has appeared and is spreading poisons and death. *Earthquakes have shaken the land around New Rachival, causing landslides within the canyons. Some cliffsides have collapsed, closing some passages and opening others. Into this changed landscape has come the Cult of Telak, worshippers of the god of technology. *Spirits and new enemies can now be found along the road between the Tower of Healing and New Rachival. Old enemies, the Desert Wolves, have fled. *A new passage has opened creating a quick route between New Rachival and the Granite Hills. Into this new land, beyond that claimed by the Cult of Telak, a forest has begun to grow and flourish. *New quests are available for players from New Rachival (level 45) as well as the settlement of Frostwatch (level 50). *Ancient Barasavian Charm boosts Magical Evasion instead of Magical Key Resistance. *New Trismus has become more fortified and residents are attempting to rebuild. (Thank you Azramael)